Lily and James and the secret of death
by Alessandra101
Summary: Lily Evans liked James Potter at the begining and that never changed. Professor Dippler tells them they must not talk in case the Dark Lord gets more poweful, but what happens a few years later after not talking and told they can talk? Read & Review, PLZ
1. James Potter

**Chapter 1 James Potter**

Lily had shining red hair and gorgeous green eyes; James had black hair and hazel eyes with these circular glasses but he was still very handsome.

They were on separated boats to the castle.

Hagrid was on Lily's boat because she had not made any friends on the train ride; James was a few boats behind with some friends. With Hagrid in front of her she could see nothing. She leaned to the left but the boat moved too.

"Miss Evans, don't move," came the harsh voice of Hagrid

"Yes sir," and she stayed still for the rest of the ride scared of what Hagrid could do to her because of his size.

Lily was Muggle born, which meant she was very new to magic. James on the other hand was from a rich pure blood family.

Once the first years got to the shores they all step out of the boats, Lily being one of the first ones and James being _the_ last one.

"Follow me," as soon as Hagrid said that all the first years were jogging to keep up with him.

Once they were all assembled in front of these HUGE doors, a woman came out. She was thin, her hair in a very tight bun.

"I am Professor McGonagall," her voice was sharp. "The door while be opened when they are ready for you." She turned and left through the doors.

While all the first years waited, which seemed like forever, Lily looked around to see if she could make some friends.

"Hi," she said to a group of girls who where deep in conversation about some James guy. All the girls eyed her.

"Back off Mudblood," finally said a girl who was standing next to her.

"Ex-excuse me," Lily said, her voice was shivering; her only thoughts were _What's a Mudblood? Is it a curse word?_

"You are such a Mudblood," the girl came forward to Lily as if she were going to hit her.

"Back off Taylor," said a very handsome boy just about Lily's age.

"Sorry James I didn't mean to," she walked very close to James then turned her head to Lily and then back to James, "you understand right." She finished her sentence while blinking none stop in a very flirty way.

"Just don't bother her," at those words he glanced at Lily, then turned and walked away just as the doors flung open.

"It is time," said Professor McGonagall. She turned and motioned for them to follow her, all first years did without a second thought, except Lily. Lily walked through the Great Hall and seeing the ceiling wondering where it was.

When they reached the top of the Great Hall Professor McGonagall turned to face the scared first years.

"Now," Professor McGonagall started, "you will be sorted into four houses, which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and last but not least Slytherin. When I call your name come and sit on the stool, then I will place the hat on your head and it will decide what house you will go into. First is Abercrombie, Brian."

A short boy approached he stool and sat on it, the second the hat was placed on his head, everyone stopped breathing, the boy even stopped breathing.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shout the hat. Lily's mouth dropped. The table on the right clapped and Brian joined them.

Then after a few minutes.

"Evans," Professor McGonagall stopped in shock, she looked at the headmaster, the headmaster nodded and she said "Lily."

Lily walked up to the stool sat on it and hoped for the best.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she did not know what to do. No one clapped like they did for the rest of the kids. She sat there and looked around; she felt her face burning with embarrassment. After what seemed like an hour an man with glasses and hair that was turning gray got up and started clapping. The rest of his table soon joined in.

Lily got up and left for the table clapping with a hurry. She sat down and wish she could disappear, she could still feel some eyes on her.

A few more minutes of sorting later.

"Potter, James," the cute guy that had defended her against Taylor got up and sat at the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" claps came as slowly as it did for Lily from her table, _at least I'm not the only one who they don't clap for,_ thought Lily.

He came to the table and sat in front of her.

Names and names went on and on until Professor McGonagall said:

"Last but not least Zonal, Taylor," the girl that had insulted Lily walked to the stool and the hat did not heist to say:

"SLYTHERIN!" she got up and went to the table two down from Lily's where she joined her friends.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her piece of parchment and sat next to an old man who to Lily looked like the headmaster.

He rose and the noise died down very quickly.

"Let the feast begin," then he sat back down. Within a second various choices of food appeared in front of her.

She bit her lip, she had no idea where to start, all the foods looked incredible.

"You should start with the drumstick, their amazing," said James while giving her a very sexy smile.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He noticed this, and put down his drumstick.

"My name is James Potter," said while offering his hand.

"Lily Evans," she said as she shook his hand. They released feeling an odd sensation in their hands after a second they touched.

"You should really try the drumstick," said James trying to change the subject after a few minutes of silence.

She did not respond but grabbed a drumstick and took a bite out of it. He was right it was incredible; she had never tasted something like it before.

After everyone was fully fed Dippler rose from his seat and said "To our first years welcome, to our other students welcome back, you may now return to your common rooms where your trunks will be."

And with that everyone was moving out the doors quickly. She looked around thinking of what to do.

"Follow me," she heard James dreamy voice. She nodded and followed him to a prefect. They had fallen behind but James got then to the Gryffindor tower.

In ten minutes they were finally in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Then the Fat Lady moved. Lily's mouth dropped.

"You'll get used to it," said James as he looked at her, Lily shut her mouth.

"Password," said the Fat Lady in a slow voice while still moving.

"Drumsticks," he turned and smiled at Lily with another one of his smiles. She smiled back hoping she did not look foolish.

"Password Correct," said the Fat Lady in her slow voice.

James was first climbed in and gestured Lily to do the same.

She did so, and the second she walked in and the old man with the almost gray hair came towards them.

"Dippler wants to see us," said the man.

"All three of us Dumbledore?" asked James with a worried face.

"Yeah come on," said Dumbledore as he let them out of the common room Lily hadn't even given the time to see.

They walked down many corridors and stairs until they reached a corridor with a gargoyle at the other end.

* * *

A/N

This is my first fan fiction so please review, next chapter is my shortest.

Till next chapter,

Ales


	2. Dippler's Warning

**Chapter 2 Dippler's Warning**

"Lice bits," said Dumbledore when they reached the gargoyles. Lily thought she would have to remember a lot of passwords to live in this place.

The statue opened Dumbledore, James, Lily walked in. The stairs started to move in a circular way while they climbed the stairs. They had reached the top of the stairs, and Dippler's doors where already open.

"Come in Lily, James, Dumbledore, could you close the door," he was sitting behind his desk looking strait at Lily and James. Dumbledore went and closed the doors while Lily and James stood still. "Please have a seat," his eyes twinkled as he said that.

They all sat down in the three chairs in front of Dippler. Lily looked down at her hands when she sat.

_"Less than 24 hours in a school and I'm already in trouble. Mom will not like this," _Lily thought.

James was thinking the exact same thoughts.

"You are not in trouble Miss Evans neither are you Mr. Potter," Lily's mouth dropped but James stayed shut, because he was used to magic. "You'll get used to it, now I called you three in here for a reason," he stopped so he could stand up and sit on top of his desk. "Dumbledore as you know they are the first to be at Hogwarts with _the_ names the same," Dumbledore nodded, Lily noticed the he said _the_ stronger than any other word. "Miss Evans and Mr. Potter you are not allowed to see each other, you are not allowed to be friends, or worse date, you are only allowed to see each other in classes but may not speak, I have already told your teachers not to let you talk or be paired up as partners in class, do you understand me."

Lily's mind was hurting with questions "_What is he talking about? Why can't I see him or talk to him or be friends or date him, I'm so confused," _she thought to herself forgetting the fact that Dumbledore could read her mind. She stayed in her seat and did not move James however had a different idea.

He stood up. "WHAT!! WHY NOT??" he was yelling, his face was burning which made Lily think that he liked her but she kept this thought to herself, she blushed badly though.

Dippler read her thoughts as she looked up to see him staring at her and she changed her thoughts at once.

Dippler looked at her as she changed her thoughts but his own thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's yelling.

"BECAUSE OF A PREDICTION THAT WAS MADE WITH VOLDEMORT INVOLVED AND WE THINK HE'S AFTER YOU, NOW SIT," screamed Dumbledore as he too got up. His face was sweating and it was red.

James and Dumbledore looked at each other as if they were going to start a fight. After about 30 seconds James sunk in his chair, Dumbledore remained standing. Lily thought _"He likes me, he really likes me,"_ and smiled.

"Miss Evans you must have a say in this," asked Professor Dippler. Lily blushed again hoping Dippler hadn't read her thoughts.

"Umm, who is after up again?" she asked Dumbledore, trying to change the subject of her and James.

He looked down at her. "A dark lord who names himself Lord Voldemort, as I said."

A shiver ran through Lily's spine that made her shake when she heard the name. She did not know why it had scared her so much. They all looked at her with great concern.

"Miss Evans, are you Muggle-born right," Professor Dippler said while eyeing her after her reaction.

"What's that?" she asked.

Professors Dippler knew then that she was Muggle-born and kept going but left that thought in Lily's head.

"Now Dumbledore you will have to watch me this year because I will not return the next, I let you eat with your table tonight even though its been a long time since you left, but you know you must eat at the staff table like always to be a fair head master, if you are not ready to train to be headmaster speak now." Dumbledore remaind silent, "Miss Evans and Mr. Potter you may leave and make sure you do not grow a relationship, none what's so ever; I will be watching you two. Off to common room. Good night."

They got up and walked out of the room and through the many corridors in silence, and then when they reached the Fat Lady she asked:

"Password," she said in her soft voice.

"Drumsticks," they said in union, they stared at each other for what seemed like forever then Lily climb in first closely followed by James. She had barely noticed the common room but just went to the right stairs as James went to the left. They gave each other one last long look and climbed the stairs until the reached the doors that said First Year Girls and First Year Boys. They changed and fell on their beds and stared at the ceiling.

"Night Lily," said James as though he believed she could hear him.

"Night James," said Lily as though she believed he could hear her.

* * *

A/N

So how did you guys like this chapter, review, if you find any mistakes tell me!! Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa, i'm afraid of jellyfish for reviewing.

Thanks and Till next Chapter,

Ales


	3. Professor Slughorn

**Chapter 3 Professor Slughorn**

The next morning Lily got up, put her robe on and went downstairs to go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

James had done the same.

She sat alone because apart from James she had no friends.

James had a few friends from the train ride, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

She grabbed toast and some eggs and placed it on her plate when Professor McGonagall came by with their schedules.

"Here you are Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall

"Thanks," said Lily as she looked down at her schedule.

It read:  
Charms: 9:00 am - 10:00 am  
Potions: 10:10 am - 11:10 am  
Care of Magical Creatures: 11:20 am - 12:20 pm  
Lunch: 12:30 pm - 1:30 pm  
Transfiguration: 1:40 pm - 2:40 pm  
Defense against the Dark Arts: 2:50 pm - 3:50 pm  
History of Magic: 4:00 pm - 5:00 pm  
Herbology: 5:10 pm - 6:10 pm  
Dinner: 6:20 pm - 8:00 pm  
All First years must be in common room by eight.

_"I can do this,"_ thought Lily as she took a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Courtney Haveret," Lily looked up at a girl who had her hand extended.

She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Lily Evans," replied Lily as she shook her hand.

"Hey you're that girl who nobody had clapped for right," said Courtney as she sat down next to Lily.

Lily had been trying to forget yesterday night but could not get it out of her head.

"Yeah," said Lily giving a hint she did not want to talk about it. Courtney got the hint.

"Look at the time, its 8:55, we should get going," said Courtney as she took a big bite of toast and got up. "Coming?" she asked Lily.

"Oh yeah right," said Lily as she too got up.

The girls walked out of the Great Hall and made their way to the Charms classroom. Courtney led the way.

Professor Flitwick was in front of the class when Lily and Courtney came in.

"Take a seat," said Professor Flitwick as he stood on a stool. "Today you will learn how to how to levitate a feather," Lily's mouth dropped. "Don't worry Miss Evans its not that hard," at those words Lily shut her mouth rapidly. "Now you will work in partners today, Miss Evans and Miss Haveret you are partners, the rest you can pick, get started, the spell is Wingardium Leviosa, don't forget to swish and flick,"

Everyone rushed to get their wands out quickly. You could hear shouts of the spell, everyone trying.

"Wingardium Leviosa," shouted Courtney but the feather did not move.

"You're doing it wrong, do it like this, Wingardium Leviosa," Lily's feather then started to float.

"Ok, Wingardium Leviosa," said Courtney nice and slow. The feather started to float.

"Nice work Miss Haveret, you too Miss Evans," said Professor Flitwick.

Both Lily and Courtney had smiles a crossed their faces. James wasn't having so much luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa," James's feather did not move. Lily got an idea.

When Professor Flitwick was not looking, she got up and pretended that she was going to help James.

She grabbed the empty seat next to him; he had not noticed she had sat next to him because he did not remove his eyes from the feather.

"James, what are your thoughts about Dippler's warning," whispered Lily very close to his ear.

James face turned red and he turned to her after he thought that his face was not red. He was wrong.

"I don't know yet," he said while looking Lily in the eyes.

"I think it's a bunch of rubbish, you know," said Lily not taking her eyes off of him and moving closer.

He turned to his feather.

Lily let out a sigh.

"I do too but what can we do," he said still not taking his eyes off of his feather.

"Well..." Lily started. He turned to face her.

"Miss Evans back to your seat," said Professor Flitwick as he finally turned to see the two taking.

"Bye," whispered Lily as she got up.

"Bye," whispered James as he saw her leave, then he turned back to his feather and tried the spell again.

After about 30 minutes almost everyone had managed to make their feather go into the air except James and his friends.

"Class dismissed," said Professor Flitwick.

"That was so much fun," said Courtney as the Gryffindors made their way to the dungeons. Lily smiled a laugh.

"Sure," said Lily as she remembered James face when she sat next to him.

She had not noticed that she was starring into space.

"So… What were you and James talking about," said Courtney as she saw Lily's face.

"I'll tell you at the common room," said Lily with a huge smile a cross her face.

Courtney got a smile as she saw Lily's face.

"I heard Professor Slughorn hates Gryffindor," said Courtney to change the subject as the got near the dungeons.

"Then we have a problem," said Lily in a joke way, Courtney smiled.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The girls walked into the dungeon and took seats in the back just in case the rumor that Professor Slughorn was mean to Gryffindors was true.

"Now we are just going to do nothing today. How do you guys like that?" said Professor Slughorn as he walked to the front of the room from the dungeon doors. Lily had imagined him much meaner.

"No? Well then I guess we will just make a Green Grass potion, instructions are the board," barked Professor Slughorn as the class had not responded to his first question.

Lily and Courtney made a great team, mostly because Courtney did all the work.

After 30 minutes of work later Courtney had to use the restroom, she told Lily where to continue from. Lily accidentally skipped the step thinking that Courtney had already done it.

"Now your potion should be purple Miss Evans, not orange," barked Professor Slughorn and he performed a spell that made the potion disappear. "No marks for today Miss Evans. The rest of you I want a flask of your potion on my desk before you leave," said Professor Slughorn. Courtney came back.

"Where's our potion?" she asked.

"I skipped a step, he said no marks for today," Lily felt steam come out of her ears, she promised herself from that moment on she was going to do better in that class. The bell rang.

"Dismissed," said Professor Slughorn from his desk.

The rest of the day went nice and smooth, Lily still was super mad at the fact that Professor Slughorn hated her for no apparent reason because a Slytherin had the exact same color potion as Lily's did yet Slughorn did nothing to his. She walked in the common room with Courtney.

"Are you still mad at what Professor Slughorn did?" asked Courtney as they entered the common room.

"Major," said Lily as she sat down at a chair next to the fireplace.

"What ever… so you promised me we would talk about what you said to you know who remember, spill tell every detail," said Courtney, she had seen James walk in so she decided not to say the name.

Lily told her the full story.

"Oh my God, he totally likes you," said Courtney as Lily finished her story.

"Come on, we have to do _some_ homework tonight," said Lily trying to change the subject.

"Fine but tomorrow we on flirt patrol," said Courtney while taking her books out.

Lily thought if she had or had not flirted with James today.

The exact same thought was going through James head.

When the girls finished their homework they went up to their dormitory, changed and got into bed.

Lily only thought about James as she went to sleep.

"_James why do you hate me?" said Lily while walking closer to James._

"_I just hate you, I hate you Lily Evans, hate you," screamed James as he stared into her eyes with anger._

"_But, but…" tears were running down Lily's face._

She was breathing heavily and moving a lot on her bed.

"_No, no don't cry, please don't cry, I didn't mean that stuff I promise," said James as he walked to Lily looked in her eyes and kissed her._

Lily had stopped moving and had a wide smile across her face.

James had had the same dream and had a smile across his face.

* * *

A/N

How was this Chapter

By the way, what was in itaclics was their dream!!

Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa, i'm afraid of jellyfish, Living my chaos for reviewing!!

Till Next chapter,

Alessandra


	4. The 'Date'

**Chapter 4 The "Date"**

The week went by with a blur. Lily hadn't noticed that it was the weekend until her last class on Friday.

She yawned.

"Lily Herbology is….." said Courtney trying to say something positive, "so boring," she had given up looking for a word.

The bell rang.

"Dismissed," said Professor Sprout.

"Thank Merlin," said Courtney as they walked to the castle.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Slughorn is the only one who gave us homework, us as in the Gryffindors," said Lily shaking her head in anger at the end.

"Give up on it, Slughorn hates Gryffindors, and I don't know we could hang out with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," said Courtney in deep thought, even though she didn't know about the warning.

"But if we hang out with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin that means we have to hang out with James," said Lily with a worried face.

"Exactly," said Courtney with a huge smile.

"You sneaky little witch," said Lily with a smile on her face.

"Thank you I've always wanted that title," said Courtney sarcastically acting like a princess.

Lily smiled a laugh.

"And you know Sirius Black is pretty cute," said Courtney as they neared the castle.

Lily gave her a your-kidding-right look.

"What, he is cute," said Courtney.

"And you call me boy crazy," said Lily as she stopped looking at Courtney and started looking strait but turned back to Courtney as she finished her sentence.

Courtney's mouth dropped.

Lily laughed and Courtney soon joined in.

Then they reached the Great Hall and sat with Sirius and Remus.

"Hey guys," said Courtney as the girls sat down.

There was an empty seat between Sirius and Remus, so Courtney sat in front of Sirius and Lily in front of the empty seat. Then James came.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said James as he sat in the empty chair.

"No problem," said Sirius.

"So Sirius what are your plans for tomorrow," asked Courtney in a very flirty way.

"I think I'm just going to hang out in the common room, with this really pretty girl," said Sirius while looking into Courtney's eyes.

Remus pointed his index finger to his mouth.

"So…" said James.

"So…" said Lily, Remus seemed very interested in his drumsticks, he was also avoiding everybody's eyes for some reason.

"We have drumsticks again," said James, with a soft smile.

"Yeah we do," said Lily while blushing and smiling. Courtney gave her a go-for-it look. "So… um you have any homework," asked Lily while trying to make a conversation with him.

"I have Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick, I just can't get my feather to fly," said James giving a hint.

"Oh," said Lily not getting the hint.

"You wanna teach me," said James giving her yet another hint.

"I'd love to," said Lily blushing deeply she hope no one noticed but James did. This caused him to blush.

Professor McGonagall noticed the two blushing.

"Miss Evans, Miss Haveret, follow me," said Professor McGonagall.

Lily and Courtney got up and followed her. She let them to the other side of the table.

"You may eat here, good bye," said McGonagall as she left them to go to the staff table.

"What was that about?" asked Courtney.

Lily turned to look at Courtney and told her about the warning.

"Can they do that?" asked Courtney in shook.

"They already did," said Lily as she looked at the staff table that was now much closer to her.

"Too bad," said Courtney, Lily looked at her. "Too bad you already made your date," said Courtney as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily smiled at the thought of being on a date with James Potter.

* * *

"How do I look?" asked Lily as she turned around.

"Amazing, me?" asked Courtney.

"Incredible," said Lily with a smile.

"Come on we don't want to keep the boys waiting," said Courtney.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Lily as she and Courtney went down the stairs.

"We are going for a picnic by the lake," said Courtney while blushing. Lily smiled.

"Ladies," said Sirius, "Courtney are you ready,"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Courtney as she took the hand Sirius had extended.

"Good luck," said Lily to Courtney.

"You too," said Courtney.

Lily went and sat in her favorite chair by the fire place.

"Ready to umm study," said James as he entered the common room from the portrait hole with a feather in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Yeah, did you bring your wand?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, so how do you do it?" asked James.

"You have to swish and flick and while doing that you say Wingardium Leviosa," said Lily as she put her hand on top of his on his wand.

He blushed which made her blush.

"So like this Wingardium Leviosa," said James, the feather he had brought started to float.

"There you go," she was about to release her hand when he grabbed it with the hand on the wand.

They looked strait into their eyes as he moved closer and closer. Their lips were about to touch. They were an inch away.

"I can't," blurred out of Lily's mouth.

He both moved back quickly as if he had never been rejected.

"It's quite alright," said James but the disappointment in his voice said that he really wanted to kiss her.

"I'm er so sorry," said Lily with tears running down her face.

"Don't be it's quite alright," said James again trying to sound happy. He wasn't very good at it.

"I'm going to go to bed," said Lily as she ran up the stairs, she could feel James's eyes following her.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Courtney 30 minutes later when she came to the dormitory after her date with Sirius.

"I said I couldn't kiss him, the words just blurred out," said Lily in shock.

"It's called a conscience honey, just kidding, I've always wanted to say that," laughed Courtney.

"I'm going to sleep," said Lily ignoring Courtney's last statement.

She went inside her bed and dozed off almost immediately.

* * *

A/N

i was thinking of making the next chapter some years later but how many,and what do you guys think??

REVIEW!! Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa, and i'm afraid of jellyfish for reviewing the last chapter!!

Till next chapter,

Ales


	5. Some Ideas

**Chapter 5 Some Ideas**

Six years had passed since the "warning," James and Lily now in sixth year. Lily had grown to be the girl every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be. James had become seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team; he was the hottest guy in school and ignored Dippler's warning unlike Lily.

She was walking out of the dungeons with Courtney when Sirius walks up to her.

"Hey baby," said Sirius as he tried to put his arm around Lily.

"Not even in your dreams Black," and she walked away.

"Smooth," said his best friend James Potter.

"At least she talks to me Prongs," said Sirius while smiling.

"You never told us why she doesn't talk to you," said Remus as he came out of the dungeons too.

But James just stared at Lily who was now walking away from them, Courtney turned around and turned back around to tell Lily something.

"Ehem," No respond, "Prongs hello, earth to James," said Sirius while waving his hand in front of James's face. Not even a blink.

"Wait, I have an idea," Remus cleared his throat, "Wow Lily looks hot in underwear."

"What? Where?" said James while looking around.

"I should have thought of that," said Sirius admiring Remus' thinking. James was still looking around.

"Prongs, she isn't here," said Remus. James stopped moving.

"I knew that, come on let's leave our stuff in the common room I'm hungry," said James trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Lily, Potter is still staring at you," said Courtney excitedly.

"Watch me care," said Lily not even glancing back.

"Lily you know you care," said Courtney worried about her best friend. Lily stopped and just stared at a spot on the floor a few feet away from her.

"Lily, Lily," said Courtney as she stood next to Lily. Only two tears where streaming down Lily's face.

"Your right," said Lily looking up at her best friend eyes.

"I am?" asked Courtney in surprise, Lily was the smart one.

"I do care," now even more tears running down her face.

"Come on, lets go to the common room," said Courtney as she put her arm around her and led her to the common room.

"What do I do?" asked Lily as she sat on her favorite chair next to the fire place.

"I um…" thought Courtney trying to make Lily feel better. But to make her feel worse the four Marauders walked in. James caught Lily eyes.

"I'm going to bed," said Peter as he rushed of to the boys dormitories, he had eaten a lot at dinner.

"Lily," whispered James more to himself than to anyone else.

"EARTH TO JAMES!" said Sirius for the second time that day. Everyone turned to him.

"Mind your own business," said Remus in anger which was unlike him.

"Nice one Moony," said Sirius, he was usually the loud one.

"He's gone isn't he?" asked Remus turning back to James.

"Oh yeah, come on," said Sirius and with that they went upstairs.

"Lily," said James as he neared her.

"What?" said Lily through her tears.

"I'll be going," said Courtney as she left to the girl's dormitories much to Lily's pleas.

"You ok?" asked James.

"Of Course," said Lily a little harsher than she might have meant.

"Okay," said James he was getting up.

"Wait," James turned to her, "Don't go," said Lily; she had to get this out of her chest.

"OK," said James a bit shaky.

"We have to talk," said Lily she had made up her mind.

"OK," said James a bit surprised, he had been ignored for the past five years what had made her change her mind.

"James," it was the first time he had heard her say his name since their first charm class, "please, please, please, don't follow me anymore," said Lily tears wanting to burst out.

"What?" asked James in surprise, he had thought that he had finally gone through to her.

"I know you like me, but Dippler told us to stay away and Dumbledore in forcing that, we can't see each other." She finished her sentence wanting to run away and cry. He felt his heart split in two million pieces and it wouldn't stop ripping and ripping...

"Lily I'm so sorry," started James, her expression changed to confusion, "I can't do that," he said very seriously.

"Why not," said Lily not giving up with out a fight.

"Because I like you to much!" he had always loved her since the first time he saw her but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So what, you're just going to keep on asking me out, over and over again," asked Lily knowing the answer.

"Yes! I'm not giving up!" said James "I like you to much," and he started to walk away.

"Well I hate you Potter," and she ran to the girls dormitories.

The Next Day

"Go out with me Evans," said a voice from behind Lily.

"No Potter," said Lily knowing who it was before she even turned to see who it was.

"Come on," said James. She turned to face him.

"Like I said before No Potter," she turned and walked away with Courtney.

6 Weeks Later

"He's driving me crazy," Lily and Courtney where in the girls dormitories talking about James.

"Then go out with him," said Courtney while flipping through Witch Magazine.

"I can't to that, and you know why," said Lily dropping on her bed.

"Who cares?!" said Courtney throwing the magazine a side.

"I do!" said Lily while glaring at her friend.

"Lily you...you...you're impossible," said Courtney, who grabbed her magazine and started to flip through it again.

"I don't care!" said Lily as she got out of bed.

"Like I said a few weeks ago, YES YOU DO!" and she got into bed extremely mad at Lily.

Lily felt bad but was not about to give in to James Potter, not even how he made her feel, she was told to stay away and stay away was what she was going to do. She walked out of the girls dormitories, out of the common room and started to walk toward the great hall.

* * *

"Why won't she just say yes," asked James in the boy's dormitories.

"I don't know Prongs," said Sirius bored of the questions James had about Lily.

"Prongs just give up," said Remus who was reading his transfiguration book.

"I can't," said James dropping on his bed.

"Why not? There are a million other girls who would die to go out with you, and you know it," said Sirius who was "doing" his homework, Peter stuffing his face in the kitchens.

"You don't understand Padfoot, do you? I'm going for a walk," said James as he grabbed his invisibility cloak and his map. His friends watched him exit but didn't say anything.

He was walking through the charms classroom when he saw two dots he didn't expect to see. Severus Snape and Lily Evans together, they were in front of the great hall. He ran there and listened.

"So, how was your Christmas break?" asked Snape, after the incident last year, this was the first time they were back on speaking terms.

"_Is he trying to make a move on her?"_ thought James.

"Boring, my sister again," said Lily trying to change the subject.

"I just stayed here," said Snape just as sad.

"Did Potter do something to you," asked Lily knowing the answer.

James smiled from under his cloak.

"Surprisingly no," said Snape as they began to walk toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Really," said Lily, James following closely behind.

"Yeah," said Snape stopping.

"_If he tries anything I'll hex him,"_ thought James as he took out his wand and pointed at Snape.

"Did he say why," asked Lily also stopping.

"Why do you care," asked Snape angrily.

"I don't know," said Lily, they began walking again in silence.

"He told me he wanted you to like him, so he was going to stop picking on me, because you didn't like that, after last year," said Snape as they neared the Gryffindor tower.

"Really," said Lily while blushing, "I'm going to play with him."

"How?" asked Snape.

"I'm going to go out with him the next time he asks me," said Lily.

"You can't do that," said Snape grabbing his pocket.

"You wouldn't dare to hex me," said Lily as Snape took out his wand and pointed it to Lily's neck, James got nearer wanting to curse Snape at that very moment.

"What are you two doing out of bed, detention Snape," said Remus as he walked toward them.

"You can't give me detention I'm with a prefect," barked Snape.

"So…" said Remus. Snape then turned, glared at Lily and walked away.

"Your duty is over," she started to walk away, "oh and James isn't in there," said Remus.

Lily just kept walking not even glancing back.

"POTTER!," said Remus when Lily was out of ear shot or he thought she was out of ear shot, James took out his invisibility cloak.

"What," said James innocently.

"You're… never mind," said Remus calming down.

"Um I'm going to go now," said James as he made his way to the tower.

"I still have my map so don't try anything," said Remus.

"Yes mom," laughed James. Two minutes later he entered the common and Lily was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

* * *

A/N

Hoped you guys liked this chapter!!

Next Chapter might be short because it will be just Lily and James conversation!!

Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa, i'm afraid of jellyfish for reviewing last chapter!!

Till next chapter,

Alessandra

(PS Please Review i want to know what you guys think)


	6. The Loop Hole

**Chapter 6 The Loop Hole **

He looked at her, focused on her green eyes he had grown to love so much.

He couldn't asked her, he wanted his first date with Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, to be because she wanted too, not because she wanted to play with him.

She looked back not even daring to say anything.

"Hey," he said softly. That made her shiver, she liked him so much but didn't want to go out with him, because of the warning, but she wouldn't let anyone know that not even Courtney, Rebecca or Alice (A/N yes future Alice Longbottom).

"Hey," she said back. A very long awkward silence followed.

Then the portrait hole opened. They both turned sharply to see Remus walking in.

"Dumbledore wants to see you both," he said and walked back outside. After a silenced walk they reached Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," said Dumbledore before James had a chance to knock. "Sit down," he ordered, not looking up from his work.

They both sat. Dumbledore looked up.

"As you know, on your first night here you were told not to be friends or date, but I have decided that it is time to let you life your lives," said Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"Really," James smiled.

"Yes, and you many leave now," said Dumbledore as he got back to his headmaster duties.

They both got up and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence. Lily was speechless.

They sat exactly where they had been before being interrupted.

"Guess we can talk now," said James looking at the floor.

"I guess we can," said Lily feeling awkward because she had made herself believe that she didn't like James Potter because his head was too big with ego.

"You wanna be friends like you know, in first year before the whole almost kissing you thing," asked James, he had to start somewhere.

"That would be nice, but you have to promise you can't ask me out," said Lily with a mischievous smile, one James would daily see on Sirius.

"Deal," and they shook hands, "_I_ won't ask you out," he said with a mischievous smile.

"You already found a loop hole, didn't you?" said Lily amazed and smiling.

"Oh yeah," said James returning the smile.

Lily shook her head playfully at his smile.

* * *

The Next Day

"Are you sick," asked Alice as Lily looked at the ceiling smiling at it. They where in their dorm.

"OMG, she's love sick," said Courtney, Lily came back at the word love. Rebecca was on a study date with Remus, but they really studied, they were the only couple that did that together.

"What?! No!" said Lily quickly. Her best friends gave her a look. "WHAT?!" screamed Lily as she sat up.

"Lily we've known you since first year," said Alice pointing out the truth.

"Spill," said Courtney, glaring down Lily

"I like James Potter," said Lily, her friends' faces changed from anger to confusion.

"What did…" asked Alice.

"…you say?" Courtney finished the sentence for her.

"I said I like James Potter," said Lily her friends' expressions had not changed.

Their mouths dropped.

"You're kidding," said Courtney, just as surprise as Lily had been when she had discovered her feeling for the Marauder.

Lily shook her head.

"I'm so happy for you, are you guys dating now?" Alice always loved gossip even though in Ravenclaw.

"No, we're just friends," said Lily.

Her friends laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait James Potter loves you and you like him now…" started Courtney

"…and you guys are just friends," said Alice finishing Courtney sentence on purpose.

"Okay we're even," said Courtney. Alice smiled.

"Night guys, too much gossip for one night don't you think?" said Lily as she climbed into bed.

* * *

The Day After

Every corner she turned there he was there smiling at her. She would always smile back.

She was making her way to Ancient Runes when she felt two hands around her waist. They turned her around.

"James," she said softly smiling at him.

"C'mon you're supposed to be angry," he said in a whining way that always made her laugh.

"James either you let go or I'll hexed you to an oblivion," she said teasing pointing her finger as if it was her wand.

He smiled, oh how she loved his smiles, she smiled back.

"I'll walk you to class," he said as they started walking to Ancient Runes.

"Okay?" said Lily as he grabbed her books.

"I like this," said James

"What?" did he just say I like you?

"This, being friends," said James

"Oh right friends," said Lily

"Too bad I made a promise," he said looking forward.

"Right that promise, wait thought you found a loop hole?" asked Lily stopping

"I did," he turned placed her books on the bench, grabbed her cheeks and kissed her on the lips; she kissed back placing her hands on his waist. They released.

Lily was speechless.

"You never said I couldn't kiss you, you just said that I couldn't ask you out," he said, leaning closer to her at each word, when he finished he leaned back and grabbed her books.

"How long have you wanted to do that," asked Lily wanting to ask _how long have you liked me?_

"Since I told you to try the drumsticks," he responded smiling.

"What about when I turned you down?" she asked.

"When you did, it only made me want to kiss you more," he said truthfully.

They reached her classroom.

"Thanks for the walk and the um…" she couldn't get herself to say it.

"Kiss and I would to it a million times more," he said as he looked in those emerald eyes he adored so much. "Bye," and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye," she said smiling as he walked away, as soon as he was out of view she placed her fingers on top of her lips where James lips had been and smiled.

* * *

A/N

i hope you guys liked reading this chapter as much as i like writing it!!

Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa and obsessedwithjamespotter for REVIEWing last chapter!!

Have any question?? Ask me and i'll reply on my next chapter.

Hoped you guys loved it!!

Till next chapter,

Alessandra

(PS Lily and James do NOT start dating because of the kiss, atleast not for this chapter or the next but hang with me!!)


	7. Angel

**Chapter 7 Angel**

Lily was falling asleep in the common room at 11:30 in the night. She was doing her charms homework, her favorite subject, when she just dropped as James and Sirius walked in the common room from the portrait hole.

"Check out Evans," said Sirius laughing he was used to see her in the common room sleeping after her homework but it was still funny.

"Shut up Sirius," said James remembering the kiss they had shared earlier that day.

"What are you smiling about," asked Sirius looking at his best friend, little did they know that Lily was not really asleep but listening on their every word.

"Nothing," said James a little too quickly.

Sirius stared at him.

"Nothing," repeated James.

Sirius continued to stare at him.

"What??" asked James annoyed at his best friend.

"I saw you and Lily here share a lip-lock before her Ancient Runes," said Sirius smiling, James started to panic; since Lily was "asleep" he took the opportunity to lie.

"So," he said trying to act calm even though he was ecstatic.

"So? You've been dieing to kiss her since like forever and you get you wish. Did you feel something?" asked Sirius wanting to know every detail being King of Gossip at Hogwarts.

"Why so you can spread around rumors," said James avoiding the question.

"No so I can spread around the truth," said Sirius smiling and feeling superior.

"Since when," asked James avoiding the question, or trying to.

"Since now, now spill… wow," said Sirius noticing he had said now now, causing James to roll his eyes.

"Fine," he glanced at Lily, "It felt like kissing an angel," said James truthfully, closing his eyes to relive the moment.

"You're kidding right, Evans? Kiss like an, an angel," said Sirius with a disgusted voice

"Look just because you don't like Lily Evans…,"

"What about me?" said Lily, pretending to have been asleep during their conversation. Their heads turned to her sharply when she spoke. James was speechless, and Sirius holding his sides from laughing.

"What so funny?" asked Lily even though she knew the answer.

"Nothing..._angel_," said Sirius roaring louder with laughter.

"What is he talking about," Lily asked James, as he shot Sirius deadly looks.

"Nothing, he's just being Sirius," as he shot him another deadly stare.

"Well can you leave Black to his laughter and talk to me for a moment," Lily asked James.

"Uh…um….Okay," said as he stood up.

"Bye...angel," said Sirius laughing even harder.

"Follow me," he took her to any empty classroom where the Marauders planed tricks. "Shot," said James scared that she might have over heard him saying that she kissed like an angel.

"Okay, here I go," she started to pace the classroom. "The kiss that we um," she couldn't get the words out, she stopped right in front of him.

"Shared," said James hoping to lighten up the tension that was between them.

"Yeah shared, I hope that it you know doesn't come between us," she said looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Oh stuff it," he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into another kiss. She put her arms around his neck to increase the passion. He then let his tongue slip into her mouth, which she did not protest to.

* * *

**(A/N There is a curse word in this part, but just one)**

Lily, Courtney and Rebecca walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat in front of the Marauders like this: Courtney in front of Sirius, Rebecca in front of Remus, and Lily in front of James who was in the middle, and Peter in the corner next to Remus, Alice in the Ravenclaw table with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

"How's it going guys" said Lily as they sat down.

"Not much," said James not looking up at her.

"Bored...angel," said Sirius eating his egg and laughing to himself.

"Studying," said Remus reading his book and eating, "Big test…," chew read, "…Potions…" chew read, "…can not fail."

"And you wont," said Rebecca bored of her boyfriend's constant studying.

"Sorry babe," he leaned across the table and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Much better, you can study now," she said which caused the table to laugh except Remus and her.

"So what's up with you girls," said James looking up unto Lily's eyes which caused him to smile which caused her to smile but no one noticed since they where small smiles.

"Nothing, but apparently we have a big Potions test goody," said Courtney sarcastically.

"But I will pass, all ways good in that class," said Lily smiling.

"I still can't believe you got on Slughorns good side, I mean he never chooses well Muggle-borns," said Courtney jealous of how smart Lily was.

"I know in his last party everyone said that even Snape, man I hate that bastard," said Lily not realizing what she had said.

Every one stop what they where doing and stared at her. The Marauders mouths dropped, Courtney's and Rebecca's mouth soon followed. They had never ever heard Lily the prefect curse not even Remus, which she was closest to out of all the Marauders, for now.

She looked to up to see their faces.

"What," she asked, as if she had missed something. "Did I miss something," she asked as they all did not move a muscle when she asked her first question. James was the first to come back to reality.

"You… just…ahh…" he couldn't say it; Lily stared at him wanting the answer.

They rest got back to reality.

"Angel…" started Sirius

"…you…" continued Courtney

"…just…" continued Remus

"…cursed…" continued Rebecca

"…out…" continued Peter

"…loud," finished James, Lily looked confused.

"No I didn't," said Lily feeling awkward.

"You did to...angel," said Sirius laughing on the inside.

"Why do you call me angel," asked Lily even though she already knew the answer. Sirius smiled at her and then at James.

"Why you looking at me for," said James at bit too quickly

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Someone better start explaining," she was pretending to get madder.

"Just forget about it…angel," said Sirius, the rest of the gang was just staring at the three fighting.

"I will no forget about it," said Lily, laughing on the inside.

Sirius glanced at James who was getting redder by the minute.

"Well do… angel," said Sirius smirking.

"I will not," she turned to look at James who was now as red as a tomato, "and why are you so red?" she asked even though on the inside she was jumping.

"Uh…um…so about that Potions test Remus," James asked Remus wanting to change the subject.

"Don't get me into this," said Remus putting his hands in the hair as if he was being pointed a gun by a Muggle cop. James glared at him.

"What ever, but we have to go to class," said Lily as the girls go up, "Coming guys," she asked as Rebecca went to find Alice to tell her they were leaving.

"Yeah," all the Marauders responded together.

The rest on the day Sirius would not stop calling Lily angel, which made Lily madder and James redder, since it was Friday Rebecca and Remus went on a real date, and so did Alice and Frank, and Sirius and Courtney, she decided to give Sirius another chance, and Peter in the kitchen stuffing his face. So Lily and James where left alone. James stayed in his dorm thinking of the kiss, and Lily was losing patience that she wasn't on speaking terms with James.

_

* * *

_

Knock, Knock

James who had been staring into space went and got the door, he opened it to see Lily.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey, can I come in?" asked Lily.

James eyes got huge. His room at the moment was a complete disaster.

"Um…" he said wanting to tell her no but not in a bad way.

"I know a spell that can clean it," said Lily smiling.

"Okay, come in," James swallowed and let Lily into his messy room. **(A/N just imagine the messiest room in the world!!)**

"Oh my God," said Lily as her mouth dropped.

James chuckled.

"_Cleanarato_," said Lily, **(A/N I made up the spell, if you want you can you it for your fan fics just tell me)**

"Thanks," was all James said as he looked down.

"No problem, but there is one problem," said Lily seriously, the last two times she had spoken to James in private had ended in a kiss.

"Yeah," he said looking into her emerald eyes.

"Every time we're well alone and talk we end up kissing," said Lily looking any where but his eyes.

"Are you… huh?" he was smart but he wasn't catching anything she was saying, just staring at her made him grow unconscious.

"Either you ask me out or we just stay friends, I don't want to have a friend with benefits," she finished wondering if he even knew what friends with benefits meant.

"I can't ask you out remember," he said truthfully, he wasn't about to go back on his promise.

"Right," she said.

"But if I find a way to get you to be my girlfriend without asking you out then I will, but for now I guess we're just friends," said James, looking disappointed.

"Can we start tomorrow?" asked Lily she needed to get something out of her system.

"Start what?" said James hoping she was thinking what he was thinking

She leaned so she could whisper in his ear, "Being friends," said Lily.

A shiver ran down his back but that didn't stop him from grabbing her around the waist and kissing her passionately since it would be their last until he figured something out.

* * *

A/N

OMG Lily and James went from friends to benifits with friends, i just wanted to point out the couples!!

i have the next chapter but i will not upload unless i get reviews!!

Thanks to christiecritic001, FaeryQueenArupa and some random person for reviewing the last chapter.

Till next chapter,

Alessandra

P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

P.S.S. too much lol


	8. The Unbreakable Vow

A/N

Sorry it took so long to upload my internet was down

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Unbreakable Vow**

Last Day of School

Lily was walking back to the common room after doing her last rounds.

"Finger strip," said Lily to the Fat Lady, Lily walked in to find the Marauders putting up decorations. "Let me guess, End of the year party?" she asked them.

"Yep Angel," said Sirius laughing to himself. Lily shot him a glare.

"You should get ready," said James trying to picture her in a hot dress.

"I'm not putting on a hot dress," she said knowing the look on his face.

"Aww come on," said the Marauders together. Lily glared at them.

"It's just one night," said Sirius, winking playfully at her.

"Yeah, Lily come on," said James smirking and also winking at her.

"Oh boy," said Remus scared of her reaction.

"Come on Lily," said Peter always thinking Lily was hot.

She looked at all of them. "Fine," said Lily.

"YES!!" said James.

"Alright," said Sirius.

"Oh boy," said Remus scared Lily might regret what she had just said.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"On one condition," said Lily smiling.

"What??" asked the Marauders at the same time.

"I'm not kissing any of you," she said smiling.

"Aww," said the boys disappointed except Remus

"You'll live," said Lily smirking.

"That's it, tickle fight," said Sirius while rushing to her.

"No… stop it…that tickles," said Lily between laughs.

"That's why it's called a tickle fight," said Sirius not missing a beat on tickling her.

"…help…me…please," beg Lily to the other boys.

"Okay," said James as he went and tickled…

"I…said…help…me…not…join…him," her sides hurt from laughing.

"Guys do you want her in that hot dress or not?" asked Remus coming to Lily's rescue.

"Yeah," said James and Sirius as they let Lily go.

"Thanks Remus," she went and hugged him with her arms around his neck, she then kissed him on the check, "As a thank you," and with that she went upstairs to leave a red Remus and his jealous friends down stairs.

"I…" started James

"…hate…" continued Sirius

"…you," finished Peter

"At least she kissed me," said Remus trying to rub it in their faces.

"Only on the cheek," said Sirius.

"Well at least she kissed me," said Remus enjoying himself.

"So?" asked Peter.

"We can say she's kissed one Marauder now," said Remus still smiling.

"Cough two Cough," said James

"Are you getting sick," asked Sirius knowing what James was thinking

"No, let's continue putting up the decorations," said James calmly

"Aren't you mad?" asked Peter

"Why would be mad?" asked James while his friend's mouths dropped.

"Uh…I don't know…maybe the fact that Lily kissed Moony," said Peter.

Sirius smiled knowing the reason that James was not mad.

"Nope not really," said James getting back to putting up decorations.

"But…" started Peter

"Drop it Wormtail," said Remus, "Before he does get mad,"

* * *

"How do I look," Lily asked her best friends. She was wearing a tank top and some skinny jeans with heels.

"Hot," said Rebecca who was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top.

"Sexy," said Alice from the bathroom, fixing her hair for the millionth time that hour.

"I still think you should wear a mini skirt," said Courtney showing her the skirt for _the _millionth time that day.

"Fine I'll wear it," Lily changed into the skirt, "Now how do I look?" she asked the girls again.

"Hotter," said Rebecca

"Sexier," said Alice coming out of the bathroom.

"Told you," said Courtney which caused Lily to roll her eyes.

"Ready," said Rebecca five minutes later.

"Me too," said Alice.

"Me three," said Courtney, they turned to look for Lily who was not where she had been seconds ago.

"Already half way down the stairs," called Lily from the stairs. The girls rushed to her side and they walked down the stairs together. As soon as they reached the bottom step all eyes were on Lily.

"You…" started Remus

"…look…" continued Peter

"…hot…"finished Sirius

"May I have this dance," asked James while extending his hand to Lily, the whole room stopped breathing they were sure James was going to get hexed.

"Sure," said Lily to everyone's surprise except James and Sirius

James let her to the dance floor as a slow song came on; Lily put her arms around James' neck as he put his arms around her waist. She stared at him and he stared back.

"Did you figure something out?" asked Lily smiling.

"Unfortunately no," said James, "Because if I had I would be doing this," he kissed her softly on the lips, "instead of dancing," he finished.

"Well, that sucks," said Lily disappointed that she could not kiss James.

"Well if you like me so much then why did you make me make an unbreakable vow with you," asked James.

"Because at that time I didn't like you," she said truthfully and teasing

"Ouch," said James

"Just kiss me," said Lily

He did as he was told with a smirk on his face until they were interrupted.

"Another kiss Angel,"

James and Lily released.

"Why do you like to ruin my day Black," said Lily whining

"'Cause it's fun," said Sirius smiling.

"Well not for me Padfoot," said James extremely mad at Sirius.

"Yeah I guessed that," said Sirius.

"Wait you said another kiss, right?" said Lily deep in thought

"Yeah so," said Sirius

"You told him," said Lily looking at James getting really mad, thinking he had broken their unbreakable vow and thinking about the consequences that would happen which included death.

"He saw us," Lily eyes went wide, "the first time," he whispered

Lily nodded feeling better that James was going to be fine because he had not broken the vow.

"Oh and I also over heard you about your UV just now," said Sirius smiling.

"You mean the unbreakable vow," said Lily raising an eyebrow

"He had an incident last year," said James into her ear, Lily understood.

"Any way, I'm here to help, I'll help James come up with an idea to date you Lily," said Sirius, his smile getting bigger.

"Thanks Black," said Lily smiling back, "Now leave," she wanted to kiss James.

"OK I'll leave you two love birds to kiss," he said with one last laugh.

"Now where we're we?" James pretended to think, "Oh yeah," he leaned down and kissed her, which she kissed back, until they we're interrupted…again.

"Oh my god Lily!!" said Courtney

They released again.

"Courtney, Alice, Rebecca, do have any **idea** how much I want to **kill** you right now," said Lily.

"Nope," said Courtney smiling

"But, we are going to go talk," said Rebecca smirking

"Yes we are," said Alice smiling

"Ok, ok," she turned to James, "Bye James," said Lily as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ok enough kissing," said Courtney as the girls grabbed Lily and headed up stairs where they sat Lily down and Lily told them everything.

The girls shriek and Lily made them shut up and go to bed because she was tired.

"Oh yeah tired of kissing," said Alice before Lily threw a pillow at her face while Rebecca went down stairs to say good night to Remus and Courtney said she was going to give Sirius some fun and Alice went to make out with Frank while Lily decided to go to bed and dream of James.

* * *

A/N

Well there it is Chapter 8 if you want Chapter 9 then REVIEW!!

Thanks to LILYandJAMESareCUTE, FaeryQueenArupa, some Cinamon girl, and obsessedwithjamespotter for REVIEWing!! lol

REVIEW!!

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra

(PS REVIEW!!)


	9. Sleepover

**Chapter 9 Sleepover**

Lily was happy that summer was here but not happy at the fact that she had to spend it alone. Her sister was in Florida with her boyfriend Vernon and her parents where on their second honeymoon for the next month. Lily was pacing the house when the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Lily

"LILY SHOULD I BE SCREAMING," asked the voice on the other line.

"No James," responded Lily laughing.

"Oh, sorry," said James obviously embarrassed.

"It's ok, so why'd you call?" asked Lily

"Well Sirius and I have been talking and we can't think of a thing," said James depressed

"Nothing?" asked Lily

"Nothing," said James depressed again

"Zipo, nada, zero…" said Sirius picking up a phone from the other line.

"I got it Black," Lily looked around her house, "You guys want to come over?"

"Sure," said James

"Why," asked Sirius

"Well because I want you guys here," said Lily truthfully.

"I'm there," said Sirius

"Sirius you are so perverted," said James

"You guys can sleepover too," added Lily

"So there," said James.

"Now who's perverted," said Sirius

"Still you Black," said Lily while laughing.

"Won't your parents mind that you are having two guys sleepover," asked James.

"No because I'm here," said Courtney picking up the phone from the kitchen.

"Me too," said Rebecca taking the phone from Courtney.

"Hey guys," said Remus taking the phone from Rebecca.

"Remus?" said James and Sirius.

"Yeah, it's me, Rebecca asked me to stay here with her," explained Remus.

"So guys still want to come?" asked Lily who was in her room and was starting to feel out of the group

"Hell yeah!!" said Sirius as he left the phone to go pack.

"What about you James?" said Lily, "James?" she asked after three minutes of silence.

"Well if you could stop talking I could go pack," he said teasing

"Bye James," said Lily smiling

"Bye Lily," said James as he hung up the phone to look for his favorite jeans

* * *

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it," said Lily to the rest of her friends. She opened the door to find a very good looking James in the hottest jeans she had ever seen leaning against the door frame. She looked up and down at him before she bit her bottom lip.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips, she was in a daze

"You know I have morals. Speaking of no morals where's Black?" said Lily as she was about to close the door.

"Right here, sorry, James left without me," said Sirius glaring at his best friend.

"Well you two get over it we where trying to decide on a game to play," said Lily, the boys followed Lily to the living room where they found Rebecca, Remus and Courtney in a semi circle.

"No Remus," said Courtney, "For the millionth time we are not playing monopoly,"

"Damn it," said Remus who had his arm around Rebecca. Sirius took a seat next Courtney while James sat down next to Rebecca and Lily next to James and Sirius.

"What about spin the bottle," suggested Sirius

"Well Remus and I can't play, we're dating," said Rebecca while avoiding everyone's eyes.

"And Lily and James have already kissed," added Sirius sounding disappointed even though spin the bottle was his idea.

"And we're sort of dating, so what's the point," asked Courtney to Sirius.

"What about truth or dare," suggested James

"OK but no Veritaserum," said Remus quickly

"I agree, we should trust each other," said Lily

"Why you want to hide something," said Sirius smirking

"Maybe," said Lily faking a smile

"Well I vote for Veritaserum," said Courtney

"So do I," said Rebecca

"Fine, me too," said Lily

"Me three," said James

"I'll get it ready," Sirius left to the kitchen and came back and handed everyone a drink of soda and he whispered to Remus, "Don't worry Moony yours doesn't have any," Remus smiled and drank his peacefully.

"Ok me first," said James, "Padfoot truth or dare," asked James to everyone's surprise, they all expected him to ask Lily.

"Dare," said Sirius smiling

"Let's see a good dare to Padfoot any suggestions," asked James to rest of his friends.

All of them shock their heads.

"Got one," said James happily, "I dare you to go upstairs get a bra from Lily's mom drawer and come back wearing it," said James laughing

They all burst out laughing, two minutes later Sirius came down with a bra on top on his shirt.

"Happy," said Sirius

"Ecstatic," said James as they all started to laugh again.

"Ok, ok," said Sirius as he took of the bra and placed it on the sofa, "Lily truth or dare," asked Sirius with a smirk on his lips.

"Well after that I don't want a dare," said Lily truthfully as if she had a choice smiling.

"Truth it is, ok, let's see," Sirius was thinking, "Have you fallen for Prongs yet,"

Lily's smile faded as fast a light bulb blowing.

"No," you could hear James heart sink, "but I'm starting to," said Lily turning redder and redder by the second. James got a smirk on his face.

"Really," asked James.

"Yes, now my turn, Rebecca truth or dare," asked Lily quickly trying to change the subject

"Truth, just in case," said Rebecca

"Are really going out with Remus," asked Lily, she had suspected that they we're just faking for the heck of it or for some _other_ reason.

"No," said Rebecca, Remus took his arm of her shoulder.

"What??" the rest yelled in unison except Lily.

"We broke up some 4 months ago," said Remus, he had to act like he had Veritaserum on him.

"We stayed together because," she glanced at Remus before continuing, "People stopped teasing him that way," finished Rebecca.

"People tease you," asked Courtney

"Yeah having Sirius and James as best friends who get any girl they want and me not getting any girl I wanted except Rebecca made the Slytherins tease me, I didn't mind but when I started dating Rebecca they stopped," he finished.

"Wow," said Lily thinking that it was all her fault.

"Well lets continue playing, no big deal, Rebecca your turn," said Remus which lightened up the mood.

"Ok Courtney truth or dare," said Rebecca

"Truth," said Courtney quickly

"Are just playing around with Sirius or do you really like him," said Rebecca with a smirk on her face, Courtney had told them she was just having fun with him but they didn't believe her.

"I really like him, and man am I hating you Rebecca," said Courtney which caused Sirius to grin

They all burst out laughing.

"Ok, my turn James you're the only one so left truth or dare," said Courtney

"Truth," said James too tired to do a dare, Courtney had been hoping he say that.

"Are you in love with Lily," said Courtney with a serious face. Lily's heart stopped beating, every one else stopped breathing. They all looked at James who opened his mouth to respond.

* * *

A/N

Hey Guys here is chapter 9, dont hate me, sorry i left you with a cliffhanger, but i had to!!

Thanks to obsessedwithjamespotter, MelodiousVengeance, and FaeryQueenArupa for REVIEWing!! lol

No Preview sorry, the faster you review the faster i upload!!

Till next Chapter,

Alessandra

(PS REVIEW)


	10. The Other Loop Hole

**Chapter 10 The Other Loop Hole**

"Yes," said James to no one's surprise apart from Lily's.

"You…you what?" asked Lily shaking inside and out, not with fear but with excitement.

He looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you," he said knowing she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Let's give them some privacy," said Rebecca as the group started to get up to leave but no one saw Sirius put more Veritaserum in their drinks, which Lily grabbed and drank the rest in one gulp since her throat was dry.

"You…love…me," said Lily while James drank the rest of his drink.

"Yeah, I do," said James still looking into those green eyes he loved so much.

"I…I…I-I don't know what to say," said Lily staring at the floor, she just couldn't look into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Suddenly you just said it all," said James not knowing that they still had Veritaserum in them.

"No I forgot something," said Lily now looking into his eyes, she feel into a daze

"What?" asked James he was dying to know what she wanted to say to him.

"Wait get up," she commanded him, now they where standing up James being six feet tall and Lily being five four, he had to look down at her.

"Ok, I'm up, what??" he said while not taking his eyes off of her eyes.

"I love you too," said Lily thinking why she had said that

"No, you don't," said James saying what he was feeling knowing he could not lie to her but forgetting she couldn't lie either.

"Yes I do," said Lily knowing she couldn't lie

"Right," said James feeling like he was being played with, he turned his head toward the kitchen.

"Fine, when we first met we felt an odd sensation at the first hand shake, I've never told that to anyone, I'm under Veritaserum I can't lie," said Lily getting mad, James turned back to her

"Your lying," he wanted to believe her but he just couldn't do it.

"Ask me anything," challenged Lily, knowing James could not resist a challenged

"Fine, what's your deepest darkest secret," said James not missing a beat

"That I never stopped liking you," she screamed back, as soon as she said that her eyes went wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth, she didn't want to tell him **that**

"You never did?" said James now starting believing her

"Well how could I? You were cute, nice, annoying, funny and sweet...and why am I saying this," she said as she hit herself on her forehead with hand. James grabbed her hand and kissed it, Lily giggled, James then went up her arm, to her neck, Lily giggled again and James smiled into the kiss, he then went to her cheeks and finally to her lips where he gave her the best kiss the she could ever have Lily smiled happily into the kiss. Their friends came in.

"Oh my God another kiss," said Courtney as she throwing her hands in the air. The couple released.

"Well what do you guys want to do now," asked Lily

"I know I don't want to watch you two kiss," said Sirius which caused the whole room to explode in laughter except James and Lily.

"What about some ice cream," said Rebecca after a good laugh

"I know a great ice cream shop by the corner," said Lily

"Alright so we'll go get ready," said Courtney, the guys groaned

"It won't take that long," said Rebecca

"Yes it will," said the boys

The girls walked down the stairs more beautiful than they had been five minutes before.

"See it didn't take that long," said Rebecca, they all laughed. Sirius went and grabbed Courtney's hand, Rebecca and Remus walked side by side, and James went up to Lily and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, I want a chocolate chip ice cream, no wait a strawberry ice cream, no wait back to chocolate no back to strawberry," fought Sirius with himself.

"This could take days," whispered James to the rest of his friends who had already ordered and paid, Lily walked to Sirius.

"Sirius just get chocolate _and_ strawberry," said Lily she was tired of waiting for Sirius.

"Oh, I'll have what she said," said Sirius.

"Yes," said the rest of his friends

"Wait…" started Sirius

"NO," said the gang as the ice cream man handed Sirius his ice cream, Sirius paid him with Muggle money that he had exchanged with Lily.

"Dude Padfoot we thought you we're going to be in there for at least days," said James walking outside hand-in-hand with Lily while eating his ice cream like the rest of his friends.

"Prongs," said Sirius looking at his hand.

"What?" asked James

"Your dating Lily," said Sirius as he dropped his ice cream on the floor

"So?" asked James forgetting the unbreakable vow. They where walking down the beach that was close to Lily's house.

"The unbreakable vow James we broke it," said Lily smiling, realizing why Sirius was surprised.

"Did I miss something?" asked James confused

"When we pronounced our love, we just assumed we we're going out, with out you asking me," said Lily explaining it.

"Awesome," said James as he took Lily in a kiss while dropping his ice cream and while Lily threw her ice cream so that she could put her arms around his neck.

The rest of their friends groaned but Lily and James did not release.

"You people," said Courtney

"Wait I have an idea," said Sirius as he grabbed Courtney from around the waist and kissed her, Courtney then threw her ice cream the same way Lily had.

Rebecca and Remus looked awkwardly at each other.

"So…" said Remus

"So…" said Rebecca

"What now?" asked Remus

"Don't know," said Rebecca

"So who you been crushing on these days," said Remus trying to start a conversation with Rebecca

"Tyler Yerten," said Rebecca, "You?"

"Well its," he leaned against her ear so no one but her could hear, "Nymphadora Tonks,"

"Sirius' cousin," Rebecca whispered back

"Yeah I meet her during Christmas," said Remus

"While we we're dating," said Rebecca trying not to be mad

"Yeah, I didn't have a crush on her then though," said Remus trying to safe his skin

"But she's not even in Hogwarts yet," said Rebecca

"I know," said Remus

"How can you like her and not me," said Rebecca

"First of all, it's a crush and second you broke up with me," said Remus

"Yeah because I knew you didn't like me anymore, I saw it the way you looked at me," said Rebecca

"Who you guys talking about," asked Sirius as he released Courtney, she looked dazed

"No one," said Rebecca

"Oh ok," said Sirius before going back to kissing Courtney

"Thank you," said Remus smiling

"Your welcome, and we're friends so even if we are ex's we don't tell each other who to like, deal," said Rebecca

"Deal," said Remus as he shook her hand

"What are you guys taking about," asked James as he broke apart from Lily, she got whiny

"No, no, no kiss me," said Lily with her arms around his neck

"Sorry got to attend the ladies," as James pulled Lily into a deep kiss

"Wait so are you going to ask her out," asked Rebecca

"I can't," said Remus looking down

"Why not?" asked Rebecca

"First of all..." started Remus, Rebecca rolled her eyes but Remus continued, "she's oly five and second of all because Sirius would kill me," said Remus a little too loud

"Why would I kill you?" asked Sirius as he yet again released from Courtney

"Um…um…because…um," said Remus

"Because he likes one of your ex's," said Rebecca

"Go for her," said Sirius

"Well, ok," said Remus sad that he was lying to his best friend.

After about 10 more minutes of kissing Remus and Rebecca pulled the couples away and pulled them home where everyone slept in their own beds, girls in one room and guys in the other room.

* * *

A/N

OMG Lily and James are dating!! Yay!! but what happens over the summer

I'll give you a preview of next chapter: James kisses another girl. REVIEW

Thanks to obsessedwithjamespotter, FaeryQueenArupa for REVIEWing!! Now I'm serious i know most of you don't read this, but REVIEW because if you don't, i wont uptade, so read it and just review, it could be somthing like great chapter, and i'll be fine with that but REVIEW

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra


	11. James' Best Birthday

**Chapter 11 James' Best Birthday**

"James!" someone was jumping on top of James bed, they stopped. James was not about to wake up, he wanted to sleep.

"James wake up," the person was jumping again, this time accidentally hitting him in his private place with their knee.

"Ow," said James but he went back to sleep, thinking the person was Sirius and he would soon give up like he always did.

"James wake up for god's sake," said the person while jumping this time not even stopping.

"Ok, ok I'm up," he sat up strait to find Lily on top of him, "Lily what are you doing here,"

"Trying to wake you," said Lily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while she bit her bottom lip.

"Why??" asked James as he rubbed his eyes

"Because of this silly," she kissed him softly on the James, leaving him wanting more, "Here," said Lily as she handed him a small box. James opened it and found a necklace in the shape of half a heart with Lily's name on it. James smiled

"I suppose you have the other half," said James as he put her present on

"But of course, and look they connect," said Lily as she showed him the necklace and connected it with his.

"Awesome," said James, he leaned and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Come with me," said Lily when they broke apart, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down stairs, to the kitchen.

"Surprise," said the gang, the kitchen had a banner 'Happy 18th birthday James!' and a cake and cookies but at least half where in Sirius' mouth.

"Happy Birthday Prongs," said Sirius as he handed James a present. It was a book:_ 1000 Evil Ways to Punish an Evil Person. _"Thought we used it on Snape," whispered Sirius with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah Happy Birthday James," said Courtney, her present was a transfigurations book, James favorite subject.

"Happy Birthday," said Remus, his present a silver cup with a stag on it. James smiled, knowing why Remus had gotten him this present.

"Happy Birthday James," said Rebecca, her present was a bottle of Sprite that could refill itself when empty, sprite being James' favorite Muggle drink.

"Hi James, Happy Birthday," said Tonks from behind Sirius, "Sirius' present is from me too," she smiled, "Can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when you do trick number 346," she added in a whispered so no one would over hear.

"Promise I'll do that one first," whispered James back, he gave Sirius a look.

"Her mom," explained Sirius, "She's on vacation."

"Lets dig in," and so they did all ate happily when James said those words. Lily left to the back yard to see the owls.

"Oh my god, we have to go to Diagon Alley, to get our supplies," said Lily as she walked back in the kitchen.

"Let's go now," said James

"But it's your birthday," said Lily

"It's ok," said James and with that they grabbed their gold and Apparated to Diagon Alley, James hand-in-hand with Lily, Sirius hand-in-hand with Courtney and Remus hand-in-hand with Tonks since she could not Apparate, and Rebecca alone. Soon they split up into groups: Lily and James, Sirius and Courtney, Remus and Tonks and Rebecca in another group but Remus and Tonks where soon left alone when Rebecca saw Tyler.

* * *

"Oh my God,"

"That's Lily and James,"

"Don't they hate each other?"

Lily and James would hear these comments all threw Diagon Alley.

* * *

"What is Remus doing with her?"

"Is she even in Hogwarts yet?"

"I don't think so,"

Remus and Tonks would hear even though they where just walking side-by-side.

* * *

"Since when does Sirius have one girl only?"

"And since when does Courtney like him,"

"I thought they broke up back in 1st year,"

Sirius and Courtney would hear this every time they entered a store.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Lily as she sat in Café next to her friends.

"Where's James?" asked Sirius after giving Courtney a soft kiss.

"He had to go get new robes and I'm tired so I told him I'd meet him here," said Lily as she sat next to Tonks. Now they were in this order: Lily, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Courtney, Rebecca was at another table with Tyler kissing.

"So did you guys get everything," asked Lily

"Yeah but we would hear whispers everywhere," said Courtney as Sirius put his arm around her.

"Listen," said Sirius

"Oh my god are they going out, I thought they hated each other Oh my god," said a girl that was walking by.

"See," said Courtney when the girl left

"That's what happens with me and James," said Lily

"And me and Tonks," said Remus feeling left out

They all turned to stare at him and Tonks.

"You're dating my niece," said Sirius as he glared at Remus

"No," said Remus wanting to say_ "No but I want to even though she's five,"_

"Oh," said Tonks looking down

"Cheer up Tonks, he's not worth it," said Sirius

"Where's Prongs?" said Remus while grabbing Tonks hand under the table, her hair turned pink.

"Probably got the wrong robe size or something," said Courtney noticing Tonks' hair but not saying anything. Tonks changed it back before Sirius could see it.

"Maybe I'll just check on him," suggested Sirius looking at the door of the Café.

"I'll do it," said Lily as she exited the Café and went to the robes store.

* * *

_Mean While _

"Is that all," asked James, wanting to get back to his girlfriend

"Yeah those where the last measurements," said the lady smiling

"Great," said James, the lady left and came back in less than a second.

"Here you go, do they fit well," asked the lady, James put on the robes

"Yeah just fine," said James. He paid for the robes and exited the Robes Store making his way towards the Café when something grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a dark alley.

"What the??" he looked at who had grabbed him, "What are **you** doing here??"

"I came to give you your birthday present," said the girl as she got closer to James.

"What are you doing?" and before he knew it she was kissing him on the lips, James quickly shook her away.

"James how could you," said a small voice from the opening of the alley.

"Lily…" started James

* * *

A/N

DONT HATE ME AGAIN!! i had to leave you with a cliffhanger, i couldnt help myself!!

Thanks to I Found A Username, FaeryQuennArupa, obsessedwithjamespotter for REVIEWing!!

No Preview, sorry, if i did i would give everything away

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra

(Ps you know that little purple button, yeah, press it and write me a review!)


	12. James' Worst Birthday

**Chapter 12 James' Worst Birthday**

"How could you do this to me," asked Lily looking at James and the girl.

"It's not what it looks like," said James pushing the girl away

"What do you mean James," said the girl

"Who are you?" asked James

"Natasha," said the girl

"Why did you kiss me," asked James forgetting that Lily was there

"James Potter you are an asshole, and we are over," and with that Lily left with James at her heels.

"Lily wait," being an athlete James soon caught up with her and stepped in front of her.

"No, Potter," she pointed her index finger at him, "you are going to go back to my house to get your stuff and leave with Black and Remus," said Lily and with that she Apparated home to cry, she would not cry in front of James.

"Dude what happened," asked Sirius as the gang exited the Café. James turned to look at his friends.

"Courtney get Rebecca and Apparate back to Lily's house, we the guys and Tonks are going to go get our stuff and leave to my place got it?" asked James

"Yeah," said Sirius, Remus, Courtney and Tonks.

"Let's go," he then Apparated to Lily's house a few seconds before everyone else. He went straight to the room he was sharing with the guys and packed everything with magic, grabbed his suitcase and went down the stairs to find Lily at the front door looking pissed.

"Why did you do it?" asked Lily trying very hard to hold back her tears and pretending that she was mad.

"I didn't do anything," said James truthfully trying to make her believe him

"I can't believe you are just going to stand there and lie to my face," screamed Lily, how could James tell her he loved her and then go and kiss some other girl?

"I'm not lying," said James looking into her eyes

"Yes you are," said Lily glaring at his eyes

"No I'm not," said James

"Get out," screamed Lily while pointing to the door

"Gladly," said James as he Apparated to his house.

"Black get out," screamed Lily not wanting anything to do with James in her house, she was still pointing at the door

"Going," said Sirius as he kissed Courtney goodbye and Apparated to James' house

"Remus," said Lily in a threatening way

"Getting out," said Remus as he grabbed Tonks hand prepared for the journey

"No leave Tonks here," said Lily before Remus could think of James' house

"Okay, Bye Nymphadora," said Remus as he Apparated alone to James' house.

"Why did I have to stay here?" asked Tonks

"Because I needed a reason to go to Potter's house," said Lily as Rebecca walked in the room

"Why?" asked Courtney

"Because Potter will be telling the boys what happened," said Lily

"So?" asked Rebecca as the girls made their way to the kitchen for some snacks

"I can hear really happened," said Tonks getting Lily's idea

"No so I can," said Lily

"But won't Sirius come and look for me?" asked Tonks thinking again

"Exactly," said Lily and with a flick of her wand she got all off Tonks things and a tape recorder, "Here this has enough tape to tape everything they say, just place it where they are and press this button, and take out the most important thing to you from your trunk," said Lily not missing a beat.

Tonks looked at her and took out her teddy bear Snuffles; she had named it after Sirius because he had always been nice to her unlike her Aunts, he was the only nice Uncle.

"I can't sleep without Snuffles," said Tonks truthfully

"Great, give it to me so that I can give it to you later today," said Lily, Tonks did as she was told with a shaking hand and Lily send the bear up to her room as Sirius Apparated into the room.

"I'm missing my niece," said Sirius angrily, as he grabbed Tonks roughly and her suitcase without another word and Apparated out of there.

"What now?" asked Rebecca grabbing Fritos from the shelf

"Now, we wait," said Lily and the girls did that until 30 minutes before midnight.

"Should you go give the teddy bear to Tonks now?" asked Courtney scared of how Tonks may be since she said she couldn't sleep without it.

"Yeah, see you in a few, Accio Snuffles," Lily grabbed the bear and Apparated to James' house and knocked on the front door. James opened the door with a smile on his face but when he saw Lily that soon faded.

"What do you want?" said James while his eyes narrowed

"I need to see Tonks," said Lily

"Upstairs second door to your right," said James

"Thank you," said Lily with a sarcastic smile

She went upstairs to find Tonks in a corner rocking herself, whispering "She's coimg, she's coming."

"Here Tonks," said Lily feeling bad for her as she handed her Snuffles

"Thank you and here," Tonks handed Lily the tape recorder in return

"Thanks, good night," said Lily and Tonks climbed into bed and dozed off almost immediately while Lily put the recorder in her pocket. She exited and closed the door softly and turned around and bumped into James.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Tonks forgot her Teddy bear," said Lily sarcastically smiled again

James glared at her and she glared back and with one last glare Lily Apparated back to her house to find a waiting Courtney and Rebecca.

"Come on," said Lily as she let them into the living room and they sat down in a circle around the tape recorder.

"So?" asked Courtney

"You want to press it Lily?" asked Rebecca not taking her eyes off the tape recorder.

"No, what about you Courtney?" asked Lily staring at the tape recorder.

"Not really, Rebecca?" asked Courtney looking anywhere but the tape recorder.

"Which brings me back to telling Lily, press the freaking button," said Rebecca while glaring at Lily

"Yeah Lily do it," said Courtney afraid of Rebecca at that very moment

"Well…" said Lily

"Just do it," screamed Rebecca

"Okay," said Lily as she pressed the play button and Remus' voice came out.

* * *

A/N

Don't you just love cliffhangers, I'm evil I know!!

What will James say!! Ton Ton Ton!!

No Preview when there are cliffhangers, sorry!! No next chapter until at least 35 reviews, I'm serious!!

Thanks to toogood2btrue, FaeryQueenArupa, and obsessedwithjamespotter for REVIEWing!!

If you are reading this you better leave a review, remember i can see how many people read this!! So i beg of you leave a review, please!!

Till next Chapter,

Alessandra


	13. The Message

**Chapter 13 The Message**

"_What happened with Lily?" asked Remus _

"_Well…um…see…um…well…" started James _

"_Spit it out man!" screamed Sirius _

"_Yeah dude she seemed mad," said Remus_

"_What did you do?" asked Sirius _

"_Some girl kissed me," said James_

"_What??" asked Remus_

"_You kissed another girl!" screamed Sirius_

"_How could you do that to Lily?" asked Remus_

"_I didn't do anything," said James _

"Oh yeah nothing Potter," said Lily hating what she was hearing.

"Shh," said Rebecca and Courtney

"_You kissed another girl!" screamed Sirius again._

"_No I didn't," said James_

"_What happened?" asked Remus rather calmly_

"_I was walking out of the robes store and some person grabs my shoulder, and pulls me into a dark alley," said James_

"_And…" said Sirius_

"_And some Natasha girl is like I came here to give you your birthday present and she kissed me," said James _

"_You kissed another girl!" screamed Sirius yet again_

"_Quick question?" said Remus deep in thought_

"_What?" asked James_

"_Did you released after or before Lily said anything?" asked Remus_

"_How did you know Lily saw me?" asked James_

"_Kind of obvious," said Remus_

"_So before or after?" asked Sirius_

"_I think she saw us, and spoke and I pushed her away," said James_

"_Then she probably thought you were cheating on her," said Remus_

"That's defiantly what I thought," said Lily earning another round of "Shh," from Rebecca and Courtney.

"_But I wasn't," said James_

"_We know dude _we_ know," said Sirius_

"_Are you sure that's how it happened?" said Remus_

"_Yeah, pretty sure," said James_

"_Dude so, you still like her?" asked Sirius, James chuckled_

"_No," said James_

Lily's heart sank

"_I'm still in love with her," said James _

_Knock Knock_

"_Who could that be?" said Sirius_

"_20 galleons its Lily," said James_

"_I bet 30," said Remus_

"_You're on, it's so not Lily," said Sirius_

"_It's going to be Remus' mom or someone like that," said James smiling, "What are you doing here?"_

"_It's Lily," said the boys as they got up and went to the kitchen. _

"_You owe me 30 galleons," said Remus _

"_Lily this is Tonks, hope you got what you needed," said Tonks a bit shaky._

Lily turned off the recorder. The girls sat the in shock.

"So he didn't want to kiss her," said Rebecca trying to draw conclusions.

"Which means he still likes you Lily," said Courtney

Lily was staring at the spot a few feet in front of her, she looked up at her friends and Apparated to James' house.

_Ding Dong _

James' Dad opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked

Lily was speechless, he looked just like James, she realized that this was how James was going to look like at age 60. Not knowing that she and James were only going to live to be 21.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" asked his Dad again

Lily pointed to the upstairs.

"Okay, Sirius?" asked the dad, Lily shook her head, "Remus?" Lily shook her head, "James," Lily nodded smiling, "Fourth door on your right, and you must be Lily," said the dad, Lily nodded and smiled. She went upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in," said James

Lily opened to door to find James sitting on his bed, only in boxers, he had the perfect body, it was ripped but not a lot, and it was just perfect for Lily. James got up from his bed as Lily bit her bottom lip. He stood right in front of her.

"What do you want now?" asked James

Lily put her arms around his neck slowly, pulled him down, and kissed him which he responded.

"What was that for, thought we over?" asked James after they broke apart

"With this body of yours your kidding right," said Lily sarcastically even though it was amazing

"You like?" asked James smirking

"Me love," whispered Lily into his ear, she smiled. He smiled, leaned down and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Lily you should go, I don't want my mom to walk in and find me half naked making out with you," said James after he pulled away.

Lily smirked, gave him one last quick kiss and Apparated to her house with a smile on her face.

"How it go," asked Courtney

"Yeah how did it," asked Rebecca

"He has the most amazing body ever," said Lily as she dropped on the couch and closed her eyes to relive the moment and bit her bottom lip. The girls shrieked.

"So you and him…" started Courtney, Lily cut her off.

"No, but he was only wearing boxers," said Lily smiling closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip again.

The girl shrieked again this time with Lily.

"I wonder what Sirius looks like in boxers," said Courtney

"Eww, I could have lived my whole life without that picture," said Lily covering her ears

"Wait you mean you haven't seen him in boxers yet, I saw Remus like the second day," said Rebecca, the girls turned to her

"You mean you and Remus…" started Courtney but was interrupted by Lily again.

"Is that all you think about?" asked Lily

"Maybe," said Courtney, they all laughed

"So what did happen?" asked Rebecca

"Well after the kissing," the girls shriek, "Let me finish, any way after the kissing I thought I was going to sleepover," the girls shriek again, "Stop it, but he said he didn't want his mom to walk in and see him half naked making out with me," the girls didn't shriek, "Now you shriek," the girls shriek while jumping up and down.

* * *

Mean While at the Potter House

_Knock Knock_

James who had just seen Lily Apparate went to the door, and opened it to see his Dad

"I heard silence," said his Dad with a serious face

"So?" asked James

"Well she's a very pretty girl and I just thought you put a-a a silencing charm on your room," said his Dad.

"Why would I do that?" asked James even though he had a pretty good idea why.

"Well I just thought you two were, well that you two were…" said his Dad obviously uncomfortable

"Dad No," said James, he thought for a moment, then added, "I want to, but no,"

"Sorry James thought you were like your mom," said his Dad still uncomfortable

"It's ok Dad, I'm going to bed and I promise she isn't here," said James, his Dad nodded and James closed the door not waiting to fall asleep and dream of the beautiful yet radiant Lily.

* * *

A/N

YAY!! Lily and James made up well made out but same thing, lol!!

Preview: 7th year at Hogwarts, what will happen Ton! Ton! Ton!!

Thanks to -LadyLuckxo, obsessedwithjamespotter, FaeryQueenArupa, and 62442fanatic for REVIEWing!! Will not uptade until 40 reviews!!

Till next Chapter,

Alessandra


	14. Headboy and Headgirl

**Chapter 14 Headboy and Headgirl **

On September 1st Sirius, Lily, James, Courtney, Rebecca, Remus, and Tonks, were going to go to King Cross.

"Sirius wake up," said the gang trying to wake Sirius up,

"I have an idea," said Remus, he whispered something in Courtney's ear

"You think that will work?" asked Courtney

"Let's give it a try," said Remus

Courtney leaned in Sirius' ear and said:

"Sirius if you…" started Courtney, "Get Tonks out of here," she added in a whisper

But before Tonks could argue, Remus and James had pushed her out of the room, Courtney then leaned close to Sirius who was still sleeping

"Sirius if you wake up, I'll do it with you after the welcoming feast," said Courtney with a disgusted face

"I'm up," said Sirius

Everyone was about to laugh but Sirius had already gone in the shower and was out and dressed

"Did I take too long?" asked Sirius

Everyone's mouth dropped

"What?" asked Sirius

This is when everyone broke out laughing

"We are going to be late," said Sirius hoping they would stop laughing at him

"He's right," said Lily who stopped laughing immediately

"Let's go," said Remus who opened the door, told Tonks to get her stuff and hurry, Lily and James grabbed their stuff and Apparated to King Cross, Followed by Rebecca, and Sirius and Courtney

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Tonks from her bedroom

"Come we're the last ones here," said Remus

"Wait last ones?" said Tonks as she entered the room that Remus was in

"Yes, give me your hand," said Remus

"No," said Tonks

"What?" asked Remus

"Give me a kiss," said Tonks smiling

"You're only 5," smiled Remus

"You're only 18," replied Tonks

"That's why, I'm not kissing you," said Remus

"Why," said Tonks

"You're too young," said Remus

"Fine don't kiss me," said Tonks

"Good," said Remus

"But I'm going to kiss you," said Tonks

"Well…" started Remus

"You know you want to kiss me," said Tonks

"True…" started Remus

"Then do it," said Tonks

"Alright," said Remus as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek

"That was not a kiss," said Tonks

"Yes it was," said Remus

"No it wasn't," said Tonks

"Yes it was," said Remus

"No it wasn't," said Tonks

"Why am I fighting with you anyway," said Remus

"Because you won't kiss me," said Tonks

"Fine," said Remus, and he kissed her on the lips softly, during the kiss Tonks was smiling, Remus knew it wasn't a real kiss but why spoil that for her, when they released Tonks bit her bottom lip.

"How was that?" asked Remus, asking himself why he had just kissed a five year old on the lips even if it was softly

"Now that was a kiss," said Tonks smiling

"We have to go," said Remus quickly, Tonks nodded, grabbed her stuff, Remus grabbed her hand and Apparated to King Cross

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sirius angrily, "I was about to Apparate over there," he added

"I-I forgot Snuffles," said Tonks quickly, that was the first thing that popped in her mind

"What?" asked Sirius

"Uncle…Snuffles you!" responded Tonks

"Shh," said Sirius

"Wow, wow, wow, wait Snuffles is after Sirius," asked Lily

"Yeah," said Tonks

"Why?" asked Courtney

"Because he can turn into a dog," said Tonks with ease

"What?!" said Rebecca, Lily, and Courtney in unison

"Yeah, in his 5th year, he gave it to me," said Tonks, the girls turned to Sirius

"You're an Animagus," said Lily, it wasn't a question

"Yeah," said Sirius softly

"Shit," whispered Remus to himself, Lily was the only one who heard that

"Why?" asked Courtney, Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times

"We'll talk about it in the compartment," said Lily

"Why? I want to know now," said Rebecca

"Guys, trust me, we'll talk about it in the compartment," said Lily seriously threw her teeth

"Fine," said Courtney and Rebecca as they got on the train with their trunks, Tonks followed, then James with his and Lily's things, then Sirius

"How do you know?" asked Remus holding back Lily

"Figured it out in like second year," said Lily

"Oh," said Remus, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"If you didn't want to talk about it, then who am I to push you," said Lily

"You're a great friend," said Remus

"Tonks is a lucky girl to kiss you huh," said Lily smiling

"Do you know everything," said Remus

"Ha, so you guys are dating," said Lily

"Oh crap I just told you, and no she's only five," said Remus

Lily laughed

"I don't like you right now," teased Remus

"Come on, we have to get on before the train leaves," said Lily as she got on the train, Remus on her tail

Lily looked around in the compartments until she found her friends

"Hey guys, there is no space," said Lily angrily

"You can sit on top of me," said James smirking

"Okay," and she did, Remus them came in and sat next to Tonks, Lily looked at her watch, it said: 11:00 am.

"So what about Sirius," asked Courtney, Lily thought if they started now then James, Lily, Remus and Rebecca would not have a say in it because they were prefects, and she knew that Remus must want a say in it.

"I actually have to go get ready for the prefect meeting, coming James," said Lily

"Okay," said James, Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him to the prefect compartment, as she expected it was empty, she closed the compartment, turned and smirked at James

"You naughty girl," said James

"You know me so well," said Lily, and with that James and Lily were kissing passionately. They released when they heard footsteps, the door opened and Remus and Rebecca came in.

"I can't stand those two," said Rebecca

"Neither can I," said Remus as the rest of the prefects came in.

James and Lily ran the prefect meeting together and smoothly, after that they went back to their compartment where Courtney was trying to break down Sirius

"Just tell me!" screamed Courtney

"It's not my secret to tell!" screamed Sirius back

"Holy shit, just tell me why you're a damn Animagus!" screamed Courtney her temper getting the better of her

"I'm telling you, it's not my secret to tell!" screamed Sirius, Lily then cast a silencing charm on the room

"Why isn't it your secret to tell, you're the freaking Animagus!" screamed Courtney

"It's just not!" screamed Sirius

"Why?!" screamed Courtney

"Because it's mine!" screamed Remus before Sirius could answer, they all turn to him

"What?" asked Courtney

"I'm…" he glanced at Lily, "I'm a werewolf,"

* * *

A/N

Ton! Ton! Ton!! Lol, Cliffhanger, ish!! Don't hate me!!

So here is Chapter 14, yay!!

Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa, obsessedwithjamespotter, 62442fanatic (for the two reviews) for REVIEWing!!

Just a quick note, guys i don't need story alerts i just need reviews, how long could it take to write, love your story, or something like that??

By the way I'm writing another story it's called Harry Potter and life after Hogwarts!!

Till next Chapter,

Alesssandra

(See the purple button, yeah that one, press it and leave a REVIEW!)


	15. Awkward Talk

**Chapter 15 Awkward Talk**

"Remus," said James quietly

"Moony," said Sirius quietly

"Oh no," said Lily also quietly

"What?!" said Courtney

"No way," said Rebecca

Tonks gasped loudly

Remus just looked at Tonks, only wanting to look at her no one else

"I just…I just…I just…oh my god," said all that came out of Tonks

Courtney turned to Lily

"You knew! Since when?" asked Courtney

"Second year," said Lily looking down

"What?!" said the whole gang except Tonks and Remus

"Moony why?" said Sirius

"She just told me she knew," said Remus, not taking his eyes off of Tonks who looked like she was going to faint.

"I feel dizzy," exclaimed Tonks as she sat down, with her head on her knees, Remus looked crushed

"Wait, so all these years when you went to visit your mom, you were actually a werewolf," said Courtney rather calm

Remus nodded, not taking his eyes off of Tonks, Sirius caught this

"Dude," said Sirius, the gang turned to him, even Remus, but Tonks remained where she was

"I'm cool with it," said Sirius smiling, Remus eyes became wide, at this time Tonks looked up

"Really," said Tonks, she was at least 13 years apart from Remus, why in the world would her uncle let her kiss someone that was that much older than him

"Yeah, that reminds me, your mom says that she will pick you up in Hogwarts, here is your note, stay close to us," said Sirius, Tonks nodded

"Wow, wow, wow wait, what happen?" said Lily, James looked like he wanted to run, "You stay," she added, James stayed put

"Don't worry, Tonks is doing nothing illegal," said Sirius smiling innocently, Lily didn't believe him

"I'll let it slip, for now," she turned to James, "Follow me," said Lily, James followed Lily into an empty compartment, where she closed the door, put a silencing charm and pulled down the curtains, she then turned to glare at James, she raised her wand to his nose, both of his eyes followed the wand, he gulped.

"Expecto Patronum," said Lily casually, the silver doe came out of her wand, and walked toward James, the doe started to play with James, James was speechless

"I don't know why it's a doe, I can't think of one reason for it to be a doe," said Lily thoughtfully, "Can you help me?" asked Lily, James raised his wand

"Expecto Patronum," said James just as casually as Lily had, and the stag came out of his wand, now it was Lily's turn to be speechless, she looked up at James, and then at the animals

"Why those animals?" asked Lily, James smirked, and turned into a stag, Lily's mouth dropped, the stag came closer to Lily licked her cheek, it was smirking

"Eww, I liked you better when you where human," said Lilly rubbing the saliva off her skin, the stag turned back to James, who was still smirking

"You know you loved it," said James

"That was disgusting," said Lily, James kissed her other cheek

"And that?" asked James

"That was better," said Lily smiling, James leaned in a gave her a slow passionate kiss, as if time was on their side forever, someone opened the door

"Come on," said Sirius, "You guys can't stay 20 seconds without making out can you?"

"20 seconds huh," asked Lily

"Yeah," said Sirius

"1…2…3…4…5…" started Lily

"Not what I meant," said Sirius

"Shh, she's counting," said James playfully

"…6…7…8…9…10…" continued Lily

"Stop it," said Sirius

"Shh, she's still counting," said James starting to get annoyed

"…11…12…13…14…15…" continued Lily

"Lily stop," said Sirius

"Shh," said James now he was annoyed

"…16…17…18…19…20, yay," said Lily

"Oh god," said Sirius

"See we can stay apart for 20 seconds, which reminds me," said James as he grabbed Lily by the waist and kissed her

"Get a room," said Sirius

"We had one until you came," said Lily breaking the kiss

"I know," said Sirius

"Padfoot, what's wrong," asked James finally noticing his friends tone

"I really like Courtney," said Sirius

"So..." said Lily encouraging him to continue

"I don't want to lose her," said Sirius dropping on the seat

"So…" said James also encouraging him to continue

"I've never felt this way about anybody," said Sirius putting his head in his hands

"So…" said Lily, she was about to continue when Sirius interrupted her

"Stop it," said Sirius

"Sirius if you like her that much, then what's the problem?" asked Lily she saw no problem in the conversation but James did

"You want to do it with her don't you," asked James, Lily gave him a your-kidding-right look

"Well…it's just…yes," said Sirius

"So do it with her," said Lily which surprised both the boys as they quickly turned to her as if she had said a curse word

"Who are you and what have you done with my Lily," asked James, Lily glared at him

"Lily it's not that simple," said Sirius who was still on the seat

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, James eyes got wide but Lily did not notice this

"Well how would you feel if Prongs just asked you to do it with him," said Sirius, which caused James eyes to go even wider if possible and Lily just smirked

"I would say yes," said Lily, the boys turned to her in amazement, this was Lily the angel not Lily the rebel

"Who are you and what have you done with my Lily?" asked James this time a little hasher, Lily looked at him confused

"I think what he's trying to say is, huh?" said Sirius, Lily chuckled

"Look I'm in love with James, maybe I want to do it too," said Lily shrugging her shoulders, James face lit up

"Really," he asked happily, she smiled

"Well not right now," said Lily, while her smile disappeared

"Oh," said James obviously disappointed

"But sometime this year," said Lily, Sirius was still there but completely ignored

"What?" was all that came out of James' mouth

"Sometime before Christmas, if that's good for you?" asked Lily even though she already knew her answer

"That's great for me," said James while winking at her

"Eww, still in the room!" said Sirius

"Oh right, can you go?" asked Lily

"Eww, not here," said Sirius

"Heavens no," said Lily

"Aww," said James, Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him

"Hogwarts is right around the corner, we have to go," said Lily exciting the compartment

"Dude you're going to do it with Lily before Christmas," said Sirius even though his problem was still unsolved

"Life is good," screamed James

"I heard that," said Lily from the hallway

James and Sirius laughed on their way to their compartment.

* * *

A/N

So here is Chapter 15!! Yay

Thanks to loverofbooks20, FaeryQueenArupa, toogood2btrue, obessedwithjamespotter for REVIEWing!!

No next Chapter until REIVEWS!!

Till next Chapter,

Alessandra


End file.
